There has been a recent surge in the use of networking devices. The growth of networking devices has been accompanied by a surge in programs utilizing networks to send and receive data. For example, a program may use a network to send and/or retrieve an image, a video, a message, text, and/or the like. Utilization of a network may be associated with a user identity. A user who utilizes more than one network may utilize more than one user identity.